nura rise of the yokai clan discshin
by neji85
Summary: see what happens when kana comes over to visit.


nura rise of the yoki clan

as kana looked out her wind she couldednt help but think what that masteris yoki was doing at that time. she thout about how he saved her when her birthday came and that yoki was chasing her. but he apered and saved her and most saprising he knew her name. then took her to a yoki restront.

THE NEXT DAY

hay kana, seid rikuo running up to her as he alwes did. hay rikuo, hay kana i was wundering do you want to come to my house i wanted to show you something to show you regarding the guy you were asking me. ok seid kana then rikou seid one thing vary seriously, then he seid it you must not tell eney one ok. later that day kana went to walk to rikuo's house. then rikuo seid can you stay dering night fall he asked as thay walked to his house kana nodded. great as they came throu the front gate they herd a welcome home master. kana looked around and seid why are there yoki every whare well you see i will explanwhen we get to my room. master a fermiler vouse seid then kana terend around and seid okuwa in a serpised vouse why is she here turara you should come with us as well. oh and yukiona summon zen,karusu tengu ok yukiona is this a order master she seid with a annoyed yes yukiona understood master and ware should i send them too. send them to the dojo ok yukiona yes master. kana can you come with me uh… ok kana replied and followed rikuo. soon every one was assembled kana siting on the right side of rikuo on the left of him was siting zen on the left of zen was yukiona to the left of her was karusu tengu to the left of him was the suprim cemender nerarion. now that we are cofterbol lets start seid rikuo before he could get stred zen cut in saying, rikuo is this a humen zen seid with malis in his voues. rikuo flinched from the malis in his voes yes but think she deserves the truth she already seen all the yoki in the yard. suddenly the supremcamander and looked rikuo strat in the eye seid what is the real risen for this meeting and why did you bring her here? rikuo looked down disappointed in himself and seid to kana remember your theerteen'th birthday when you seid a yoki was chasing you. and do you remember when you went to that yoki restront with…. that yoki. then kana suddenly irrupted him and seid you could only know that if you were thar, i was thar rikuo rippled i was the one who took you there everyone looked shoulked. ferst zen seid you let her see your yoki form. then turara seid whale she had a angry look on her face you were with her all night do you know how wered i was that day. now now yukiona let's jest calm down seid the saprimcamander. then kana put in but rikuo's a hummen not a yoki then suddenly karusu tengu seid yes that is true but he is also a quter yoki how is that kana asked? well you see seid karusu tengu rikuo here has humen blood in him because his grand father nerarion marred a humen then that makes rikuo's father half yoki then his father married a humen then that makes rikuo a quarter yoki but you must understand that sense he's a quarter yoki he can only be a yoki for a quarter of the time. then kana seid to rikuo ok but what is okuwa doing here she inquired? then rikuo looked at turara answered im sorry for keeping my identity hidden but i had to protect master rikuo from eney danger for i too am a yoki a yukiona my tipe of yoki is an ice women. so thats why you were around rikuo thout you were his girl frend or something seid kana but there is one more thing if your rikuo's grandfather then that must mean your the lord of pandamoniom nerarion the clan leader. now were did you hear of me? well you see me and rikuo are in this club called the kiyojuji paranormal patrol ware we go and search for yoki. my god rikuo are you trying to get us discovered said zen. i see so that is ware you heard of me, but there one thing i don't get, why in the werold would you take her to a yoki restront i mean i get the fackt that you would save her and protect are taratory but what i don't get is the reastront part? seid the saprimcamander. kana and rikuo looked at echather and blushed then kana said you see it wasn't rikuo's falt i was coueris and i asked him to take me with him. i see said the saprimcamander so falling in love with humen's run's in the family ferst your grandmother which made your father half yoki then your dad marred a humen your mother which makes you a quter yoki and if you marry her the forth hear to the yoke clan will be a therd yoki. then zen put in plus i think yukiona wants to marry you then turara blue icey wind and froze him in ice, turara could you melt that before zen freezes to death you know he's already sike, a yes master so turara is a ice yoki said kana yup said rikuo. then karusu tengu and zen said at the same time you can't be series master you fell in love with a humen then suddenly a were of chary blosm's and then rikuo's yoki forme with all his fear raging i love her and i will protect are territory with my night peered of a hundred demon's as he heled kana close.

the end


End file.
